houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature's Jihad
In Betrayed, Aphrodite LaFont has a vision about the death of Zoey Redbird's grandmother, Sylvia Redbird. When Aphrodite tells Zoey, Zoey knows she must do everything to stop this tragedy from happening. Zoey calls her grandmother to tell her to stay home and she will take care of the bridge. Formation of the Fake Terrorist Group "Nature's Jihad" Zoey tells her friends Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, Erin Bates, and Shaunee Cole about Aphrodite's vision. At first, they are hesitant to believe Aphrodite, but Zoey trusts her and they trust Zoey. When trying to find a way to close down the bridge, Stevie Rae suggests a bomb threat. Known Members of "Nature's Jihad" *Zoey Redbird *Stevie Rae Johnson *Damien Maslin *Erin Bates *Shaunee Cole The Shut Down of I-40 Arkansas River Bridge In Aphrodite's vision, the time was 3:15 p.m. The plan is to have Zoey call the Oklahoma branch of the FBI around 2:30 p.m. This is the phone call to the FBI: FBI: "Federal Bureau of Investigation. How may I help you?" (Betrayed. Page 127.) Zoey: "I want to report a bomb. My group, Nature's Jihad, planted it just below the waterline on one of the pylons of the bridge that crosses the Arkansas River on I-40 near Webber's Falls. It's set to go off at 1515. We're taking full responsiblity for this act of civil disobedience protesting the U.S. government's interference in our lives and pollution in America's rivers. Be warned that this is only our first strike!" (Betrayed. Page 128.) Zoey then calls Fox New Tulsa to "report" the Nature's Jihad group. It was Zoey's idea to call a news station so that the progress of the bridge would be live coverage and the group would be able to track it: News Woman: "Fox News Tulsa!" (Betrayed. Page 128.) Zoey: "A terrorist group known as Nature's Jihad has called the FBI with information that they've planted a bomb on the I-40 bridge over the Arkansas River by Webber's Falls. It's set to explode at three fifteen today." (Betrayed. Page 128.) News Woman: "Who are you, ma'am, and where did you get this information?" (Betrayed. Page 128.) Zoey: "Down with government intervention and pollution and up with the power of the people!" (Betrayed. Page 129.) The News Report About Nature's Jihad At 3:10 p.m., Fox News interrupted The Dr. Phil Show to give a special report about the bridge and the new terrorist group named "Nature's Jihad." Chera Kimiko: "This is Chera Kimiko with breaking news. We have learned that shortly after two thirty this afternoon the Oklahoma branch of the FBI received a bomb threat from a terrorist group calling themselves Nature's Jihad. Fox News had discovered that the group claimed to have planted a bomb on the I-40 Arkansas River bridge not far from Webber's Falls. Let's go live to Hannah Downs for a update." (Betrayed. Page 132.) Hannah Downs: "Thank you, Chera. As you can see the entire bridge has bee closed by the FBI and local police, including Tulsa's ATF team. They're doing a thorough search for the alleged bomb." (Betrayed. Page 132.) Chera Kimiko: "Hannah, have they found anything yet?" (Betrayed. Page 132.) Hannah Downs: "It's too early to tell, Chera. They just launched the FBI boats." (Betrayed. Page 132.) Chera Kimiko: "Thank you, Hannah. We'll keep you updated on this breaking story when we have more information on the alleged bomb, or on this new terrorist group. Until then, Fox returns you to..." (Betrayed. Page 133.) Category:Groups